someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Decap Attack
Decap Attack: Chuck's Secret Origin Has anyone ever really known how the headless hero Chuck D Head, really came to be? Well, this isn't any horror story filled jump scares or gore, or some odd things happening that can't. This is in fact just a hidden story within the game, but unfortunately it seems to be accessed only by beating the emulated version of the game in such a specific way. That in itself can indeed be both frustrating, and near impossible. And for this reason, I cannot exactly say of how this is achieved. After learning of his real origin, you will come to understand as to why just hearing about it is enough. I also regret to inform you, that I also did not take any screenshots due to being so focused on beating the game. It just didn't cross my mind and I am definitely not that fast to go from controller to a camera in such a short span of time. It roughly started in the summer of 2013. I am not really an avid gamer who obsesses over certain games or games in general, to be honest. My interests range from anything from the Legend Of Zelda, to games like Chakkan The Foreverman. Hell, even at times I get in the mood to play racing games, or sports. I don't choose one game or genre and stick to it. After consoles wore out for me, I began playing emulated games on the PC. I couldn't believe I hadn't found it sooner, cheating on games I could rarely beat without help, or finding ways to find hidden easter eggs in games, or even using a save state. Between you and me, I don't exactly like save states. I just have a better time going through like a normal game. I played anything on there, but I started turning my attention in Genesis's direction. The one game I wanted to play was in fact Decap Attack. It was just a fun game to play. From what I could tell, you were this headless body wrapped in gauze, and your eyes seem to be on your chest. This is Chuck D Head. As you progress in the game, I suppose you're finding body parts to fix for some strange balding doctor, and his deformed assistant. Kind of a Frankenstein-esque appeal to the game. All the while, you have to save the world you're in from an evil being who is trying to overrun it. After beating the game, the cut-scene shows Chuck transforming into a human boy again, and being thanked for saving the world. My only thought at the time was, what exactly happened to him in the beginning? How had he become what we had seen in the game in the first place? It is never explained, and I wanted to find out. I tried the internet, and many hours later my search had come up empty. Within my search, I did however find an emulator version of the game. Awesome, I thought to myself, because I could add it to my library of games already put onto my computer. I then searched countless hours for a story on what happened to Chuck for a few more days, but I had still come up empty after hundreds of pages of finding nothing. I figured I would just let it go and just play some games, something I can do better given the luck I'd been having finding the history of the characters. It started as me playing A Link To The Past, and after that had grown boring, I hopped from game to game, just going through the motions as I had when I had been a kid. Suddenly, I found myself playing Decap Attack after a few hours. And wow did I miss this game. It was fun, new for the time of horror, and platforming. It was like Sonic in the movements. Holding the D-pad left or right, had Chuck running and gaining momentum, but having to be careful of this, for enemies can appear out of the unseen part of the screen, hitting you and taking part of your health with it. You're only weapons are stretching your face from out of your chest where your eyes seem to be, to hit an enemy. But you can find some type of skull by smashing these weird totem statues, which allows you to throw it at enemies But if you're hit even once with the head, you lose it and have to find more totem statues in order to find it again. After about 10-12 game overs on the first level, which proves how rusty I am with this game, I quickly rolled back into my old school groove. I got better and better, nearly beating the first level perfectly. I was quickly becoming determined, slowly beating levels perfectly. After world one, I noticed a symbol at the top right corner. As far as I could recall, I had never seen a symbol like that until now. I had assumed that maybe if I had gotten all 7 symbols, it would unlock a bonus scene or level in the game, so I set out to obtain all of the symbols. 2, 3, and then 4 after a few tries, I had now gotten 4 symbols on the top right screen. But, world 5 was now in my sights, and how much I curse this level. I remember it fondly from my childhood. This is by far the most frustrating level I had come across in this game. It is one of two worlds with a state that automatically scrolls to the right, while something is chasing you. This one has a rage inducing train-like monster on world 5-2, who will kill you within a few hits as he has an elongated rod of a mouth that shoots from his mouth and hitting you if you get too close. He is also pretty damn quick if you let him catch up, and relentless. I already have trouble beating this level without dying, let alone doing it perfectly. That seemed damn near impossible. I wanted to see this through, so I gave it my hardest effort. But unfortunately, I had died until the game over screen had appeared, and in a rage I slammed down the controller and kicked the chair back and walked away from the computer, cursing and screaming at the game. I even went as far as calling it a cheating piece of shit. So close, so mother fucking close, that I wanted to taste that victory I so very much deserved. I had only 2 worlds to go after that, and I would have been in the clear. I sat down, smoking a cigarette to calm my nerves because I couldn't let this get to me, I had to be positive that I can beat this. I know that I could have used a save state to prevent myself from happening to me, but as I had mentioned I didn't like the ability to just pick up where I had left off. Nor did I know if that could at all effect my progress with the symbols. It also just wasn't my style. I liked beating games like this in one solid run, not picking up from a random place in a level. After a few moments I turned to my computer screen. Grinding my teeth, I was still furious that I had come so close. "I will fucking beat this, I have to see what is on the other side of that victory." I quietly murmured, as I sat back down in the chair and picked up the controller. Enduring the first 4 worlds yet again which by far is the most annoying to do when it comes to beating any game perfectly, I quickly had gotten back to world 5, letting my anger and determination control me with a passion that burned hotter than the fires of hell. Before I realized it, dodging the train monster again. Navigating the seemingly endless maze of ups and downs between the three stages combined, the screen had faded to black and appeared with the 6th world title along with symbol #5 appearing in the corner. I had to pause, because I had needed to let myself relax. i couldn't let myself get too overwhelmed and potentially destroy my new progress. I started up again for world 6, and seemingly, like an icy blur, full of sliding, penguins, and any other enemies and sudden pitfalls, had seem to be such an easy world to get past. There were many moments where I had nearly died, but thankfully, there is a trick to these levels. There are poles in which if you get on top of the very center of the pole, you merely bounce up and down very briefly and you can replenish your health. Now, level 7 was staring me in the face. This was it, the last world. The final boss. With every part of me, I set forth on this fight, dodging his attacks trying to hit him when I could. This final boss wasn't at all easy, and he was truly a pain in the ass. I had gotten down to half a heart, and I fought harder. Dodging even more, and still trying to strike a hit. And with one final throw, I finally made contact with him. After multiple flashes, he started to die before my eyes. I had done it. I had gotten every level perfectly. After a moment, the screen faded in to show Chuck on the operating table. With flashes of what seemed to be lightning, he had then transformed into the human boy as he always had after the game. After the screen faded to black, I waited to see if there was a bonus level. Nothing happened. I was so upset, and angry. I couldn't believe my effort was for nothing. And before getting up, I saw the screen come back in. It was the doctor, speaking through text boxes. "Chuck, I know this journey made no sense to you at all. Nor do you understand why you were what you were. Those men, the ones you had to banish? They were developing a cult. They were set on the destruction of our world. You were indeed once a human boy, no older than 10 years old. You were tragically beheaded and mangled in a hit and run, involving a drunk driver." After he spoke, his assistant chimed in "That skull you had used throughout your journey was in fact a holy artifact we had found many years ago. But not a single body could use it. It was made for someone with a pure heart and soul, and that is why we had chosen you, Chuck. You were an innocent, pure-of-heart child. Fate had placed you and the skull in a bond beyond no other. Becoming one, to save us from the evil hands of that cult. In return, we found a way to fuse you two together and make you normal again. This will give you a second chance in life. Go now, Chuck. Be with you parents again, who miss you so very much. The screen slowly faded from that screen to another, coming in as a slow, blurry image. The more it came in, the easier it was to see what was before me on the screen. It was a family photo, with Chuck in-between his mother and father. The game then faded to black, with the words "Happily Ever After" in the middle of the screen. I just sat back in the chair, in shock at what I had just seen and had read. He was just a small child, in just in the wrong place and the wrong time. Yet he was given the opportunity to live his life that was so tragically cut short, and grow up with his family once again. To just be a normal boy once more. To this day, I still play this game, along with all the others. But the only difference, is that I now have a better understanding of why some back stories aren't involved in video games. Because it doesn't matter how they came to be. As long as we know that no matter what happens, they all have a destiny to fulfill in their lives. ~~~~JohnnyBlack1991 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games